Just Fine
by Mother Firefly
Summary: After twelve years of marriage, Carley Parks' worst nightmare comes true. Is the love she shares with her husband strong enough to stand the ultimate test or will it all end in an instant? AbyssOC ONESHOT


**A/N:**** I have no clue where this story came from, I was just sitting around bored when my Abyss muse demanded to have a story wrote about him so who was I to say no? lol I own no one in this story except for Carley, Chris Parks (Abyss) belongs to himself and TNA wrestling. Please read and review to let me know what you think!**

Carley Parks sat staring at the manila envelope on the table, avoiding it as though it carried some sort of disease she was afraid of catching. She knew what it was the minute the man brought it up to her door. When he handed it over to her, Carley felt her whole world crash down around her in an instant along with her twelve year marriage to the man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. With hands that were shaking like leaves and tears in her eyes, she reached for the envelope and picked it up.

The sound of the envelope tearing open seemed to echo throughout the house and when she pulled the papers out that were inside, the tears that were clouding her eyes began to flow freely.

He had actually went and done it, after many times of them trying to work things out and neither of them being able to reach middle ground…her husband Chris had went and filed for divorce. It seemed like a nightmare that Carley prayed she was going to wake up from at any minute even though she knew it wasn't going to happen. This was reality, her fate that she could no longer deny no matter how much she wanted to. "Are you going to sign them?"

Carley jumped at the sound of Chris' voice but she didn't turn around. She had forgotten he still had a key to the house and now she was wishing she had remembered to get it back from him when he first left. Trying to control the tears and the emotions that roared through her body, Carley slowly nodded. "If that's what you want."

Chris could clearly hear the pain and sadness in her voice and it shattered his heart into a million pieces. He stood looking around the living room of the house they once shared together and couldn't help but smile a little as all the good memories they had made came flooding back to him. "Carley, look at me…"

Carley took a deep breath and shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding the divorce papers. "I can't Chris, it hurts too much…please don't make me."

Hearing that cut through him like a knife, the woman he loved with all his heart and soul couldn't even bare to look at him anymore because of the pain they had both put each other through. "Carley please…I need you to look at me."

Knowing he wasn't going to give up, she took another deep breath and slowly turned around to look up at him allowing him to see every bit of pain etched on her face. "Is this what you wanted Chris? To see how much it's killing me to lose the only man I've ever truly loved?" The words came out as a sob no matter how strong she tried to will herself to be.

Chris sighed sadly and took a step towards her. "Honey, I…"

"Don't Chris…don't come in here thinking you can make everything alright with a hug and a few words of an apology. You went and filed for divorce…_divorce_ Chris!" She screamed, tears flowing from her eyes as she threw the papers at his feet.

"You knew this was coming…"

"Did I? Well, that's sure as hell a new one on me!"

"Carley we can't even work our marriage out! What's the use to stay married if we can't work past our problems?" Chris shouted, instantly regretting his words when she jerked back with a look on her face as though he had just hit her. "Carley, I…I didn't mean that."

"No, I think you did and if you didn't want to be married to me anymore you should've just said something instead of putting me through all this hell." Carley whispered, walking towards him and picking the papers up off the floor. "I'll sign these now so you can get them filed and be free of me." She walked over to the table to get an ink pen out of her purse, her body stiffening up immediately when she felt Chris walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Carley stop this."

"Stop what Chris? You're the one that more or less just said we shouldn't stay married." She reminded him, desperately resisting the urge to lean back against him.

"That's not what I meant, what I said came out wrong…dammit Carley I hate fighting with you like this!" He exclaimed, spinning her around in his arms so that she was facing him.

"And do you think I enjoy it or something? God Chris, this is killing me…I don't know how much more of this I can take." Finally giving into the urge, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "Are we really doing this? Are we really giving up twelve years of marriage like this?"

Chris sighed, tears clouding his own eyes as rested his head on top of hers. "I don't know Carley, I just don't know."

"I can't do it Chris…I can't give up on our marriage, on you. We can go to counseling or something to get through this."

"You'd be willing to do that?"

Carley pulled her head back and looked up at him. "Would you?"

"If it meant saving our marriage, I'd do anything…god Carley, I love you so damn much." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her softly and her heart swelled at hearing those three little words that she never thought she'd ever hear again.

"I love you too Chris…I think we're going to be okay."

Chris smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, pulling her tightly to his chest. "Yeah, I think we're going to be just fine."


End file.
